gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Eppaljeck
Bio Eppaljecks are monster Ponies that can do just about anything. It/she usually travels by appearing anywhere, and makes Pong/Atari-style blip sounds on most of its/her actions, and its/her face can never move. Most of its/her powers involve staring or touching, making the victim either deflate, disappear or turn into something else. It/she also despises regular Ponies, as its/her first two seen victims were Pinkie Pie and Applejack. Whoever likes the My Little Pony show is bound to die whenever Eppaljeck appears. If someone is without opinion, they have a mixed chance of either living or dying. However, an Eppaljeck will fall in love with whoever hates the show, make love to them and marry them. Eppaljeck will only talk when it/she wants to, and when it/she does, it/she speaks backwards in a strange flanger. There is hardly any way to destroy it/her, as it/she is mostly invincible and will not be affected by any monster who tries to defeat it/her, as it/she will most likely take away their invincibility and kill them. This did not work for Christian Brutal Sniper, and probally would not work with Painis Vagicake. Her two themes are both from the game "Croc: Legend of the Gobbos". It's/Her main theme is the "Crystal Island Map" theme, and her attack theme is the "Demon Itzy" battle. It's/Her creators are YouTube users TheWMEforever and MaxGoesFourth. Abilities Eppaljeck has many unusual powers, mostly involving staring. Some of these include: *Instant teleportation and disappearance in any location *Touching two parts of someone’s body to deflate them *Staring at the victim for more or less than 10 seconds until it disappears *Staring at someone to turn them into something else *Turning someone into an Eppaljeck by staring in both ways *Blowing up something using its/her mind *Shaking its/her head left to right, causing whoever stares at it to explode *Staring at objects to make them disappear/appear *Turning into something or someone and back again *Eating anything by pecking it to make it disappear *Spitting out rockets kicking a trespasser to miles away *Destroying a nation whenever it/she dances *Rapid reproduction *Painis Cupcake and kill this maggot Eppaljeck *Stealing the IQ of anyone who misspells its/her name and revealing all secrets to the public *Peels the skin off anyone and turns them inside-out if anyone tries to cheat. Classes The Eppaljeck clone can range from Low Class to High Class: *'Class E (Low)' - They can't clone themselves and they can only teleport to short distances. The only attack is deflation of the arms and legs and then the whole body. *'Class C (Medium)' - Much like Class E with the same deflation attack, but it can move faster and can only eat things that it knows it likes. *'Class A (Normal)' - A normal Eppaljeck with all the listed abilities. *'Class S (Super / God-Like)' - An advanced Eppaljeck where her abilities are doubled. It even has the potential to become an Überjeck. Cloning Because of Rapid reproduction, the Eppaljeck can clone itself fairly easily and instantly wherever it is. Riraty and Penkei Pei can also easily clone themselves (Though, in terms with Penkei Pei, that hasn't been proven, yet). The rest of the entourage can also clone themselves, but just one every month on their home world and nowhere else. Types of Eppaljecks Agressive: The first Eppaljeck, murderous and powerful. This one will proceed to kill anyone on its/her hit-list. Aggressive Eppaljecks seem to speak Eppanese, similar to Vaginese but with an eerie flanger. Überjeck: The God-like Eppaljeck that can eat worlds or destroy them by sneezing. There is no weakness at this time. Friendly: Friendly Eppaljecks, with brighter colored hair and blue clothing, are calm and content. They are just as powerful as the Agressive type, but are happy to help in dangerous situations. These types are not weakened by apples, and are often equipped with an Apple-launching Reserver Shooter for shooting the Agressive type. Cybernetic: Also friendly and the same as the other friendly version of her. Faults Despite the fact that there are three apples on its/her cutie mark, Eppaljeck has an allergic reaction to apples, as it is the only weakness Eppaljeck has. Whenever Eppaljeck touches or eats an apple, it/she starts to hover spastically as it/she loses its/her abilities. This can make it/her easier to kill. However, when Eppaljeck dies, another one finds out and appears where it happened, turning the killer into an Eppaljeck. This was first discovered by Fluttershy, after reading a post on the Eppaljeck’s Twitter page as she took revenge against the death of her friends. The only Gmod monster that can destroy the Eppaljeck on its own is the Applord, an apple that can change size, fly, teleport and roar like a dinosaur. When an Eppaljeck sees the Applord, it/she gets magnetized to its body, has its/her powers drained and explodes. Whenever an Eppaljeck tries to teleport, it/she appears in the position they would be in when they are pulled to its body. Anyone killed by an Eppaljeck will be resurrected by the Applord in a literal flash. An Eppaljeck can defeat it by blowing it up, only to have it respawn a minute later. Another weakness is Heavy Props Guy, another Gmod monster that is immune to most of her attacks. The Gmod Monster Hunters is an adversary to the Eppaljecks and its entoruage. Led by Kaveren the Hunter and his pony counterpart, the two contains an array of apple-based firearms and melee weaponry to counteract against some of the various species of Eppaljeck. Hunter, the pony counterpart, mostly works in the shadows, and not many people care to mention his name.... unless they're insulting him.... Similar characters There are many more different species of deformed pony, which serve as friends to the Eppaljeck alongside Molestia. Their powers are mostly equivalent to the Eppaljeck, although some of them are different. A monster pony’s cutie mark reflects its only weakness. Derpaljeck -''' Has the same powers as a regular Eppaljeck and was born from an Eppaljeck and a Derpy Scoot. Her weekness is rain water and/or apples. '''Tweleght Spirkal – '''Can use its magic horn to deform people and turn them transparent or into a book containing all their secrets. Whenever it gets a papercut, its powers drain. As of now, its right arm is longer than the left. '''Penkei Pei – Can turn anyone into cakes or any other kind of candy, and has an eating habit. Whenever it touches a balloon, it swells up. its torso used to be loose, but can now move freely. This can be done by extracting the OzzyFuriocity.com saxton hale tf2 server. Rianbaw Dosh – Can fly in less than a millisecond and blow anyone up as it passes through them. When passing through a rainbow, it burns. Fletturshy – Has a wing on the back of its neck containing two more eyes. Suffers from Hay Fever. Slendershy -''' Has the power to turn anyone into either trees or firewood. It can be extremely quiet to sneek up on it's prey. Just like Fletturshy, its weakness is flowers and suffers from Hay Fever. 'Riraty – '''It is seemingly the most powerful and dangerous of all the Eppaljecks and may possibly surpass Eppaljeck's powers. She/It apprarently kills her victims by biting their heads off as her/its first victim was Rarity. However, theorically, it is weak against cats and will die somehow on contact with one. It is currently unknown what will happen if she comes in contact with gems. The Model can be achieved by also extracting the OzzyFuriocity.com Saxton Hale TF2 Server. '''Dorpy Heevos -' It melts when it comes in contact with any form of rain water 'Bag Mocantish -' Like Eppaljeck, but it's/his weakness is green apples. 'Tha Citeu Merk Crasedurs -' Oppal Bleem, Scatolaa and Swiitei Billi, the most invincible of the Eppaljecks, thus pointing to their lack of cutiemarks, chickens, dictionaries, and thesauruses will not work... 'Prenciss Lanu -' It's allergic to the moon. 'Prenciss Calastei -' It's allergic to the sun. 'Actovai -' It goes deaf after hearing Techno music. 'Vanyl Scritch -' It goes deaf or dies of pure and fast boredom after hearing Classical music. 'Trexei -' Also known as "The world's worst magician." It has the power to liquefy its prey and consume the remains. Its weakness is magic... in general. There is also a true rumor going around about seven other pony mutants running around causing havoc, lead by the Natural Born Killer. Currently, there names are: - Leruan Fuast (Weekness: Ink) - Prenciss Waano (Weekness: '''Unknown) - Serprusi (Weekness: Confetti) - Donky Dee (Weekness: Unknown) - Lary Hiertstrangs (Weekness: Hands) - Rybu (Weekness: Unknown) - Teetsoi Fletu (Weekness: Unknown) Videos Videos made by the community Heavy and Engineer's Magical Adventures-Ep.1(cameo) Heavy and Engineer's Magical Adventure-Ep.2 Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Ponies